colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Grisha Alkaev
Grisha Alkaev, also known as the ‘Angel of the UNWD’, is the 59th agent of the UNWD, and the head of agent discipline. Character Appearance Grisha has wavy blonde hair, with a slightly lighter lock at the front. He is often seen with bags under his eyes, and has a scar running through his lip. Out of combat, he wears brown UNWD uniform over grey under-armour, with the UNWD logo (gold highlights) on the left breast. In combat, he wears the Seraph Suit, a pale blue suit of armour with a gold belt, visor and gloves. Out of battle he wears a golden angel feather tucked into the left side of his hair, whereas in battle he wears the feather on the right side of his visor. Personality He is strictly no-nonsense and firmly just. He does not tolerate sinning or tomfoolery. He is sensible and rational, but is a bit of a party pooper. Despite this, he is very attentive and compassionate, as well as fiercely lawful, and will not do anything unless it can be totally morally justified. Abilities The Seraph Suit allows him to withstand extreme force and pressure, as long as his soul remains pure. He can also emit a blinding light, jump great heights/distances, sing a note that is so low it makes people throw up, and redeem souls by literally punching people right in the sin. Right in the sin. Outside of the Seraph Suit, he has slight empathic-psychic abilities, can withstand a lot of pain and is a trained exorcist, as well as a skilled meteorologist. History He was part of an intrepid meteorological study team that travelled the globe, surveying weather phenomena in the most dangerous of places. He and his team went on many adventures, becoming very close, until a freak hurricane stranded them in the desert. Grisha doesn't speak of the story much. Only to good, good friends. His gruff voice trembles as he continues, telling the story of the hellish four weeks in the desert, bombarded by the elements until he and the team's leader were the only men alive. Long story short, he saved the souls of the dying men by allowing them to confess their sins and allowing him to justify and absolve them, and was later visited by angels that knighted him a warrior of the heavens for performing the just deed of cleansing the men's souls. They bestowed upon him the Seraph Suit- a heavenly suit of armour- and blessed him with good health and prosperity. He gave up meteorology for a life saving souls and banishing sin, and the rest is history Trivia * Because of his thick Russian accent and heavy pronunciation, many of the less mature agents have taken to doing impressions of him. He claims it's 'not a sin, just very annoying'. * He is one of the oldest human agents, and objects to being called 'Old Man' and 'Grampa Grizzly'. * The sin he is most susceptible to is wrath, followed by despair and pride. * The angel feather Grisha carries can reverse the effects of sin on the suit. Category:UNWD Category:Males Category:Armour wearer